


Way Down We Go

by sippingandshipping



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Aggression, Alpha Aleks, Alpha Asher, Alpha Brett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con By Original Characters, Blood, Consensual, Consensual Sex With Mates, Hurt/Comfort, Intervention By Mates, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega James, Omega Trevor, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Protectiveness, Scenting, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingandshipping/pseuds/sippingandshipping
Summary: It’s hard being an Omega, always has been. Growing up and realizing that you’re sort of seen as the lowest rung on society’s ladder, a slave to your biology, and in some people’s eyes, with only one purpose in life; to provide children. And sure, Omega’s are still prized, and Alphas treat their mates well, but it’s something that never truly leaves the back of your mind, a thought that eats away at you over the years.It took James a long time to come to terms with the cards he’s been dealt, and Aleks and Brett have played a major part in that. It’s not often you find a pair of Alpha’s bonded to each other, and it’s even rarer for a pair like that to both fall in love with the same Omega. It’s a weird situation, to say the least, but James wouldn’t change it for the world. They make him feel loved, they make him feel wanted, not just another Omega to be owned. He doesn’t belong to them, and they don’t want him to, but the trust they place in him does nothing to dissuade his infatuation with the both of them. In a world where he’s essentially seen as property, their willingness to allow him his freedom is the greatest gift they could ever give him.





	1. James

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the longest fic I've ever written, and I was hoping to tell a story rather than just another PWP. This one took ages, so I really hope you guys like it!
> 
> In terms of the non-con elements, they're pretty much confined to the first chapter and all happen by original characters. Luckily, Brett and Aleks are able to step in before things go really horrible.

It’s hard being an Omega, always has been. Growing up and realizing that you’re sort of seen as the lowest rung on society’s ladder, a slave to your biology, and in some people’s eyes, with only one purpose in life; to provide children. And sure, Omega’s are still prized, and Alphas treat their mates well, but it’s something that never truly leaves the back of your mind, a thought that eats away at you over the years.

It took James a long time to come to terms with the cards he’s been dealt, and Aleks and Brett have played a major part in that. It’s not often you find a pair of Alpha’s bonded to each other, and it’s even rarer for a pair like that to both fall in love with the same Omega. It’s a weird situation, to say the least, but James wouldn’t change it for the world. They make him feel loved, they make him feel wanted, not just another Omega to be owned. He doesn’t belong to them, and they don’t want him to, but the trust they place in him does nothing to dissuade his infatuation with the both of them. In a world where he’s essentially seen as property, their willingness to allow him his freedom is the greatest gift they could ever give him. 

Tonight, that freedom comes in the form of a movie night out with Trevor. It’s not the best one he’s ever watched, if he’s being completely honest, but having Trevor there to keep him company easily makes up for the fairly average entertainment. There’s a sense of camaraderie between them that always makes their interactions comfortable and easy. Maybe it’s got something to do with the fact they’re both Omegas and they want to look out for each other, or maybe they just happen to mesh well together, whatever the reason is, James is grateful to have him as a friend.

James checks his phone as they walk out of the theater, pretty annoyed to find that his battery is dead. Of _fuckin’_ course. They stand out the front for a bit, chatting about life and work stuff, just basking in that bubble of comfort between them.

“You sure you’re gonna be fine?”, Trevor asks him eventually, and James can’t help but notice the concerned light in the younger Omega’s eyes, the way the meagre illumination from the lamppost above the two of them makes the shadows play across his face.

“Come on, Trev”, he scoffs, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket to warm them up. It’s cold out tonight, and the soft inner lining is a welcome replacement for the freezing leather exterior, “Who do you think you’re talkin’ to?”

“But–”, Trevor tries again, “Your heat, James, you’re gonna–”

“I’m gonna nothing, Trevor”, James snaps, guilt and regret washing over him when the boy flinches and curls in on himself.

“I…”, James sighs, disappointed in himself for getting antsy with him, and gently pats Trevor on the forearm, “I’m sorry, bud” 

The younger Omega keeps resolutely staring at the ground, worry knitting his brows together, so James rubs at his shoulder, as close to comfortingly as he can manage through the thick cotton of his hoodie. 

“Hey, look at me”, James murmurs. Dark eyes meet his through the gloom. Trevor’s lips are pinched, a nervous habit that James is used to by now, “I’ll be fine. My heat isn’t due for another five hours and I’m gonna be home with Aleks and Brett long before then. I just need to pop by the store on the way back.”

“At least let me drive you there”, Trevor sighs, clearly still not appeased by James’ effort at reassuring him, “It’s late.”

“Even if I wasn’t scared shitless by your driving ability,” James chuckles, and is pleased when it finally gets Trevor to smile, even if just a little, “It makes no sense for you to be going the opposite way just for me. And besides, I could use the exercise.”

Trevor is frowning at him, and James is almost sure that he’s gonna keep arguing the point, but after a long, deadpan stare, Trevor finally sighs in defeat, “Fine, but be careful. Please…”

“I ain’t a fuckin’ marshmallow, Trev” James rolls his eyes and mock punches him, chuckling at the over-exaggerated groan Trevor makes as he clutches at his arm as if it’s gonna fall right off, “Go home. You know how Asher gets when you’re gone.”

Trevor gives him one last unsure look before he shakes his head and turns to walk to his car, and James watches him go with something akin to fondness in his gaze. He’s come to think of the younger Omega as a brother of sorts, and it’s hard to not keep an eye on him when he can. Trevor opens the driver-side door and steps in. His car is honestly pretty shitty, but hey, the fact that he has a car at all is an achievement in itself, right? James hears the engine rumble to life, and waves at Trevor as the headlights swing past him, effectively blinding him for a few seconds.

By the time he’s blinking the bright spots from his vision, the car is gone, and James is standing alone in the empty parking lot. He sighs, low and long, as he re-adjusts his jacket and starts walking. The cinema is only a few blocks away from their apartment, but he wants to stop by the shop to grab a few last-minute supplies for his heat. Once he goes under, Aleks and Brett won’t be leaving the apartment at all for a few days, as they’ll be busy fucking him through his cycle.

James walks fairly quick because, one, he’s eager to be home with his Alphas as soon as possible, and two, this will be good for him. James likes to exercise as regularly as he can, trying his best to combat his biological tendency to favour a more ‘curvaceous’ figure, you might say. His mom had always told him it was an important way to promote a more nurturing body for bearing children, but seeing as he has _no_ plans for a pregnancy any time soon, it ends up being more of an annoyance than anything else.

James finds his mind wandering as he walks, running over the list of things they still need for his heat as he scans his surroundings. It’s a nice night, quite cold considering this is LA, but a beautiful night nonetheless.  The sky is clear and cloudless, and he even notices a few stars, a rarity through the city smog. James has always liked night-time, there’s something about it that’s calm and almost… melancholic? _Yeah_. Yeah, that’s probably the best way to describe it. The way time seems to stand still when there’s no-one around and you almost feel like you might be the last person on Earth. At this pace, it shouldn’t take him more than half an hour to drop by the store and get home, and James is relieved by that knowledge.

But then something changes.

It’s slow at first, barely noticeable. James starts to find himself getting short of breath, which is confusing to him, because, despite what the softness around his hips and belly would tell you – _childbearing hips_ , he can clearly hear his mother’s voice in his head – James exercises as much as he can and he knows he should be in better shape than this.

Next comes the sweating. He starts to feel so warm that, pretty soon, his leather jacket feels like it’s smothering him. It’s a deep, cloying heat that feels like it radiates throughout his entire body. It’s not long before he feels like his skin is crawling with it, and he practically rips his jacket off. The cool night air feels wonderful against his feverish skin, but the sensation doesn’t let up, and James feels a deep pit of anxiety settle in his stomach at the realization that these are all familiar symptoms to him. 

He’s still about 15 minutes from the apartment, maybe 10 if he moves quickly, and he still hasn’t bought any of the stuff. _Shit!_ He deliberates for a moment, frozen stock-still in the street, bathed in soft yellow light from the streetlamp above him. They might really need those extra supplies in the coming days…

That’s when he feels the first twinge in his abdomen, a mere foreshadowing of all the cramps that are soon to come, and his mind is instantly made up. James curses under his breath as he darts off in the direction of home. He doesn’t run – he’s not a weirdo, and he’ll still get there before things really kick in – but his pace is brisk as he crosses the road and heads down a barren street. It’s dark, lit only by the occasionally situated streetlights. There’s a few storefronts here and there, small café’s and local businesses, but they’re long since closed for the night, with no light shining from their windows. 

He’s only a few blocks from the apartment, he’ll be fine! Everything is gonna to be just fine, he tries to convince himself as the anxiety that comes from being away from his mates during heat tightens in his chest and causes his breathing to speed.

As James nears an alley, he can hear the raucous sounds of laughter pouring from within. The scent hits him only a second later. _Alphas_. He feels his knees try to lock up and the urge to run in the opposite direction, but he’s so close to home, and the thought of Brett and Aleks waiting for him spurs him on. He keeps his head down and does his best to silently hurry past the alleyway. There’s no light out on the street, and he’s relieved when he slips past the entryway with no indication that he had been spotted.

Just when he thinks he’s in the clear, another person emerges from a nook in the side of the building that he hadn’t noticed before, almost colliding with him on the footpath.

“Oi! Watch where you’re fucking goin’, asshole”, the man spits, and his breath reeks of alcohol and tobacco. He’s tall, with dark hair, and though he’s clean shaven, he still has an overall scraggly appearance. He holds a lit cigarette in his hand, and the smoke rises in lazy wisps that swirl around his face before dissipating into the night air.

Any other time, James would probably just say “Fuck off” and keep walking, but he can smell Alpha pheromones rolling off the guy in waves, he’s in a really compromising position right now, and he just wants to go without setting him off, so he settles for a mumbled, “Sorry.”

As he tries to move around the Alpha, the man stiffens and suddenly there’s a heavy hand clamping down on James’ shoulder. He flinches away, trying to shrug out of the man’s grasp, but his grip just tightens even more, and the man starts to chuckle, low and menacing in the near deadly silence of the street, “Well well, look what we have here…” 

“Get the fuck off me!”, James hisses, but the man ignores him in favour of pushing him into the alley.

“Look at what I found, boys”, the Alpha calls, and James can see another two pairs of eyes flash in the darkness as they land on his body. 

The first Alpha is still stalking towards him, and he crowds James up against the alley wall. James can feel the rough bricks digging into his back and his head smacks back into the wall when the Alpha leans closer, leering at him in a way that makes him want to be sick, though that might also have something to do with the cramps that are increasingly lancing through his abdomen.

The other two Alphas move to flank their leader, staring at James hungrily, and suddenly Alpha pheromones explode into the space all around him. He wants to run, he wants to do something, _anything_ , but the scent is overpowering all of his senses and he can’t concentrate.

“Oh, the little Omega’s going into heat”, the man sneers teasingly as his nose sweeps along James’ neck, scenting him near his mating mark, and James shudders as he lets out a low, disgusted noise and cringes back against the wall even further.

“Look at that, Damian”, one of the other Alphas speaks up, noticing the side of James’ neck where his second bite is located, “He’s got two marks.”

“What’s this, slut? You so greedy you need two cocks to get you off you, huh?”, the main Alpha – obviously Damian – smirks, his canines are sharp and vicious-looking as he looms closer to James, “Well, I guess it’s your lucky night, because we’ve got three right here”

“Let me go!”, James whines, thrashing against grip that’s pinning him to the alley wall, but all they do is laugh at his futile struggle, “I don’t want this!”

“That’s not what your body’s telling me, sugar”, Damian grins, trailing a finger down James’ neck and over his mark. 

James wishes that Damian was lying, but he’s not. His own body is betraying him. All he wants to do is run, scream, get as far away from here as he possibly can, but his biology has him trapped, reacting instinctually to the scent of the three unknown Alphas that have him surrounded. His cock throbs as another wave of pheromones invades his nostrils, and he lets out a quiet moan as more slick runs down the back of his thighs, soaking into his jeans.

“God, what a little whore you are”, Damian muses, moving to nip at James’ neck, and James recoils, not wanting to have any part of the foreign Alpha touching him. Despite that, James can feel his rational thinking slowly slipping away as the intoxicating scent takes control, and he knows that he’s only got one chance to get out of here before it’s too late. His body is screaming at him to submit to them, to just go lax and let the Alphas use him how they want to, but he refuses to go down without a fight.

The Alpha is so preoccupied with his advances that he’s being careless, and his grip on James has loosened quite a bit. James feels the adrenaline surge through his veins, and in a last-ditch effort to protect himself, he grabs Damian’s fingers and wrenches them backwards with a sickening crunch, while simultaneously kneeing him in the groin with all the effort he can muster. The Alpha howls in pain, and he immediately curls over his injured hand. If the noises were anything to go by, Damian’s fingers are broken, and James is suddenly beyond grateful for the self-defense techniques his mom forced him to learn when he was younger. 

The other Alpha’s seem completely dumbfounded, certainly not expecting a fight from an Omega, and James is able to dart out from underneath Damian and make a mad dash towards the street. He can barely hear their shouts of surprise and anger over the blood roaring in his ears, and he doesn’t dare to look back as he sprints with all of the energy he has left, towards his only chance of safety. For a second or two, he legitimately believes that he might be fine, but then he feels a heavy weight clamp around the back of his neck and yank him to a stop, punching all the air from his lungs as he’s dragged back against a solid chest.

The second largest Alpha shoves him back against the wall, and the back of James’ head connects with the bricks, making his vision blur as a ringing bursts forth in his ears. His mind seems hazy and unfocused as he stumbles, struggling to orient himself. He tries to remember where he is and why he’s so scared, but before he has a chance, Damian is back in his face, his uninjured hand curled tightly around James’ throat as he pushes him back into the bricks again, cutting off all of his airflow.

“You little cunt!”, Damian seethes, and James makes a pained, choked-off whine as tears start pooling in the corners of his eyes. He has no chance now. “You just made this _so_ much worse for yourself!”

James doesn’t have any energy left in him to fight, and in his desperation, he does the only thing he can think of; he tries to get in their heads.

“M-my mates…”, he rasps, clawing weakly at the vice-like grip around his throat, “They know I’m missing. They’re gonna be looking for me.”

“Nice try,” the Alpha laughs cruelly, “but they’re not coming.”

“They love me…”, James wheezes, distraught at even the idea, “They’d never leave me!”

“I don’t see them here right now, do you?”, Damian asks, looking around the alleyway and shrugging nonchalantly, “And besides, they can’t really care about you that much if they let you wander around all alone on your heat”

James doesn’t want to listen to him, he wants to completely ignore all the vile lies that are spewing out of the Alpha’s mouth, but a small voice in the back of his head wonders whether Damian is right. What if Aleks and Brett hadn’t ever really cared about him. What if it was all just a big lie, a long-running joke at his expense. They were together before they even met him, they were a bonded pair long before he was in the picture. They’re probably happy they won’t have to deal with him anymore. They’re not coming for him. _They’re not coming_. A small part of him knows that this insecurity is all his heat talking, but he can’t clamp down on the thoughts now they’re at the forefront of his mind, and his tears overflow at the realization that his mates, the ones he loves more than life itself, have deserted him, left him to this horrible fate.

Damian growls, low and threatening, as James struggles weakly. He feels as the Alpha leans forward, lips brushing over his neck, feels the sharp prick of pointed teeth grazing his skin, and it makes him shudder with revulsion. This is it, he can’t run anymore. Once those fangs pierce his skin, he’ll be like putty in their hands, and there’s no way in hell he’ll be able to resist their efforts.

Time seems to stand still in that moment. James can hear his heart pounding in his head, his breaths gasping from his dry lips, can feel the fear tie his stomach in knots. Trails of tears run down his face as the Damian yanks his head to the side to expose his neck, canines bared as he prepares to bite James, hovering right where Brett’s mating mark currently sits.

Maybe it’s the head injury, or maybe he really has gone crazy, but one second, everything around him sounds muted and muffled, and the next, his entire world explodes with sound.

For a second, his sluggish mind wonders whether there has been an explosion, because the thunderous roar that suddenly fills the alleyway is like nothing James has ever heard before. He barely has time to register the origin of the sound, before Damian is being wrenched away from him and thrown to the alley floor.

As if they’ve appeared out of thin air, Brett and Aleks are suddenly in front of him, leaning forward into defensive crouches to form a formidable wall between James and the other Alphas. Damian flips up from the ground and growls at them, clearly enraged that his opportunity is gone. Despite his ferocity, he’s nothing, _nothing_ , compared to Brett and Aleks.

The only word that James thinks would come even remotely close is _savage_. He’s never seen them look more like animals in the entire time he’s known them. Their eyes are frightening in their intensity; scleras that are black as pitch where normally there would be white, and their irises, usually such a beautiful, warm chocolate brown, now glow with various hues of yellow, orange and red, ever shifting and changing as if smouldering with a fire from within. Sharp canines flash in the night, glistening with saliva, bared and lethal as his mates crouch forward and snarl at his attackers. 

There’s about a second where time seems to stand still, then Damian is charging towards them and Brett is leaping forward to meet him. They clash with each other, a cacophony of roars and snarls and snapping teeth, as Brett uses their momentum to throw them deeper into the alley and farther from James. The remaining two Alphas seem content to both take on Aleks, and they try to flank him before he hurtles into their midst, knocking one down and unbalancing the other.

James is so devastatingly happy that his mates have come for him, and he wants to stay here with them, wants to make sure they’re safe, but he just _can’t_. It’s like everything that’s happened to him tonight finally catches up with him. The wave of fear and adrenaline finally crashes over him as his heat ramps up to a whole new level of pain, feeling like it rips through his very core, and James can absently feel the rough texture of the brick wall scraping against his back as his legs give out from underneath him. 

James has no way of knowing how slow time is going, barely able to acknowledge the world around him, so when a body lands right near him, thumping to the ground, it shocks him back into reality and makes him flinch back into the wall with a frightened noise. It’s the smaller of the two Alphas Aleks is currently tackling, and he completely ignores James now that competition has arrived.

James looks up through bleary eyes and can see that Aleks is facing away from him, clearly occupied with the other Alpha. The one in front of James darts up until he’s crouching, and James can see in the way he moves, the way his spine rolls and his muscles tense, that he’s preparing to leap at Aleks and catch him from behind. With that kind of advantage, it’s almost certain that Aleks won’t stand a chance against both of them.

James feels like a wreck. There are tears in his eyes and his brain feels muddled and pain is coursing throughout his entire body, but he refuses to sit by and watch _his_ Alpha, _his_ mate, get hurt, not after they both came for him when he needed them most. Something in his heart tells him to reach out, and he does, his fingers curling around a broken-off section of metal pipe that is strewn along the bottom of the alley wall. He might not have sharp fangs or powerful muscles, he may be physically weaker than them, but he’ll be damned if he’s going to sit by and watch Aleks be attacked right in front of him, so he tightens his grip on the pipe as he raises it above his head.

It swings down fast, gravity doing most of the work, cracking the Alpha right over the head, and he goes down like a sack of shit. The hit doesn’t break the skin but the Alpha doesn’t move after that, so he’s either unconscious or dead, and to be completely honest, either option is fine with James.

The spike of energy leaves James as quickly as it came, and the pipe clatters to the alley floor with a loud clanging noise that still sounds jarring despite the cacophony of the Alphas fighting all around him. 

James tries to hold on, he really does, but every passing second seems to make all of this seem harder to cope with, so he does the only thing he has left, he retreats inside himself.

The pain doesn’t go away, and neither does his fear, but he can already feel himself moving to a place inside his head where he can deal with his problems in peace, without having to worry about the crazy, fucked-up world around him. As James closes his eyes and curls in on himself, slowly rocking back and forth, he feels the last string tying him to the rough concrete floor of this alley snap, and then he’s drifting down.

_Drifting_ …


	2. Aleks

Something’s not right, Aleks doesn’t know how or why he knows that, but he just does. It’s like a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that’s slowly getting worse as time goes on. Maybe he’s getting sick, that might be it, maybe he just ate some bad food today. Either way, it’s making him nervous because he’s not used to being in pain, and he shifts restlessly in Brett’s embrace.

He’s snuggled right up against the older Alpha’s side, forehead pressed to Brett’s throat as he nuzzles against the warm skin, feeling Brett’s arms draw him in as they sit on the couch and absentmindedly watch the movie that’s playing on the TV. Aleks likes to think that he’s not this needy all the time, but the anxiety is lessened when he’s so close to the his mate, and Brett certainly isn’t complaining about his affectionate mood.

The sensation gets worse, shifting from annoying to downright uncomfortable, and Aleks sighs against Brett’s neck, eyebrows turning down. He looks up at him, hoping that the older Alpha’s warm eyes will soothe him a bit, but he’s surprised to see that Brett looks just as strained. A look passes between them, confusion shifting to recognition, and Aleks can tell that they’re both feeling it.

“Brett…”, Aleks murmurs, one hand pressed to the Alpha’s chest as he looks up at his mate, and his voice trails off into silence, feeling unsure of himself for the first time in ages, “What do you think…?”

Brett is frowning slightly, obviously just as uncertain as Aleks is, and he seems to be hesitant to say the word that eventually falls from his lips, “James…”

“Do you think he’s ok?”, Aleks asks, the worry causing him to instinctively press closer to Brett, as he feels a sudden chill run down his spine.

“I’m sure he’s fine”, Brett says, trying his best to sound resolute, but Aleks has known Brett for years, he understands Brett on a level that no-one else does, and he can hear the hint of fear in Brett’s voice that he’s so desperately trying to hide, “You know how he gets with his anx–”

Before Brett can finish his sentence, Aleks cries out as if he’s been shocked, and he’s vaguely aware that Brett has done the same. It’s like a flash of emotion and visuals sears its way across Aleks’ mind, and he can feel as it burns into his consciousness. Fear. Desperation. Pain. All so raw and intense that they have Aleks gasping for breath as he fights to stay upright. He sees images flicker behind his eyes; sharp teeth glinting in the darkness, a leering, predatory smile that makes him feel sick to his stomach, a dimly lit alleyway with rough brick walls and rubbish strewn across the floor. He feels overwhelmed as the remnants of the images fade into a dull, throbbing pain that radiates out from his abdomen.

The moment his eyes snap to meet Brett’s and see the horror reflected in them, they’re both sprinting for the door, with Brett only stopping to grab his car keys off the hook near the entryway. The elevator is reliable and fairly quick, if he’s is being completely honest, but it still feels like it takes years to reach the ground floor of their apartment building, and Aleks has no choice but to look into Brett’s eyes the entire way down, watching the fear be joined by anger, enough that he swears he can see Brett’s eyes change for a second before he reigns in his control again.

They tear into the carpark and Brett pretty much vaults over the hood of his car to get to the driver’s side faster, while Aleks wrenches the passenger side door open and throws himself into the seat next to his mate. Brett has the keys in the ignition and the engine roaring to life in the space of about three seconds, and the screeching of tires fills the empty parking lot as the car backs out and races out to the street.

“B-Brett! What are we gonna do?!”, Aleks yelps, feeling like he’s going to fucking throw up as he runs over the visuals again in his head, and somehow, they’re even worse this time, “How the hell are we gonna find him?”

Brett’s hands are gripping the steering so tightly that Aleks can see the way his knuckles have turned white under the strain he’s putting on them, can see the way the muscles in his arms and back ripple as if he’s barely able to contain himself from destroying something. He seems to be so lost in his own head that he doesn’t even respond to Aleks until he yells at him again in a panic, and Brett shakes his head roughly to try and focus himself. 

“We know he was at the theater, and we know the route he takes to get home”, Brett grits out, scanning the dark sidewalk as they skid around a corner and race down a new street, and when he looks over and locks eyes with Aleks, his carefully constructed mask falters for a second, and Aleks can catch a glimpse the pure panic that lays beneath, “We’ll find him, baby, I promise!”

No sooner have the words left his mouth, when another vision explodes in Aleks’ head. A wave of pain and nausea washes over him, as if he’s just suffered a blow to the head, and he sees the same face again, blurred and hazy this time, dangerous eyes glowing in the darkness as a heavy weight constricts around his throat and he feels like he can’t breathe. As quick as they came, the visions fade again and the pain returns to what it had been.

Brett had obviously seen the same thing as Aleks because the car had swerved violently into the other lane. As Brett snarls and corrects their course, Aleks mentally thanks God that it’s late at night and there’s no other cars around. Aleks reaches across to grip Brett’s forearm, needing to ground himself before he just falls apart, and Brett accepts the gesture gratefully, although it does nothing to relieve the tension radiating from him.

“I know where he is”, Brett barks, and Aleks’ eyes snap to meet his, confused, before he continues, “I recognise the street. There was a shopfront in the background. It’s the only one of that store for miles.”

Brett jerks the wheel hard to the right at the end of the street, and they fly around the corner on what feels like two wheels. Normally, Aleks would be scared out of his wits, but the thought of James, scared and in danger, is more frightening to him than anything he’s ever felt. They make another sharp turn right into a lonely street, and Aleks can vaguely see a line of shopfronts further along the road. The car skids to a halt, and Brett barely wastes a second to turn off the car and blurt out, “This is it”, before he disappears out the door.

They’re sprinting down the footpath, Aleks hot on Brett’s heels, and he can smell the scent of James from when he had walked past here earlier, already starting to fade into the scent of the city. As they get nearer to the alley, Aleks can start to smell the pheromones from Alphas, three of them, if he’s not wrong, and it suddenly makes him angry, furious actually. He can feel the rage bubbling up inside him as he runs, feels the way it courses through his body and lends him its strength. How dare they touch _his_ mate, _his_ James, how fucking dare they hurt one of the loves of his life.

As he and Brett round the corner, time seems to slow down, and he absorbs the entire scene in front of him in the space of about a second. James is pressed back into the wall of the alley, tears streaming down his face and the scent of his blood coming from somewhere. He’s being held against the wall by an Alpha who has a firm grip around James’ throat, and as he watches, the main Alpha, flanked by two others, pulls James’ roughly head to the side and leans over his neck, sharp teeth flashing in the night.

Aleks’ is so consumed by rage that his vision is tinged with red, and he roars at James’ attackers at the exact same time that Brett does, their enraged growls combining to form a wave of sound that sounds formidable even to his own ears. Before the Alphas even have a chance to react, he and Brett dart to James, faster than either of them have ever moved before, and Brett gets a hold of the main Alpha, ripping him away from James and flinging him against the concrete floor of the alleyway. 

By the time the three Alphas have any idea of what’s happening, he and Brett are already crouched defensively between James and his attackers, exactly where they are supposed to be, and they both snarl at the Alphas who even dared to try and hurt their mate. Aleks’ fury sears through his veins, white hot, and it still feels like he’s looking at the world through a red tint. Now that the Alphas have no chance of getting to James, Aleks’ fear is burnt up and replaced by bloodlust. He _wants_ them to attack now, he wants them to pay for what they’ve done; with blood and pain, he wants them to pay.

His eyes flash to the main Alpha, can see him flip up again, growling, and he knows instantly that he’ll be charging any second now. As if on cue, the Alpha lunges towards them, and Brett is there to meet him in an instant, hooking an arm around his neck to throw the both of them farther into the alley, presumably so they’re far from James. Aleks watches Brett go, not worried in the slightest, Brett’s extremely strong and fast, and Aleks has never seen an Alpha quite his equal in his entire life. It had been one of the biggest reasons he was initially drawn to him.

Noticing movement in his peripheral vision, he turns back to see the remaining two Alphas trying to flank him. Brett might be a better all-around fighter, but Aleks is _fast_ , god he’s fast, and he hurtles into their midst before they even have a chance to blink. He’s able to shoulder the closest one in the chest on his way past, knocking him flat on his ass, coughing and wheezing. The second Alpha is larger and sturdier, but he uses all his weight and he’s at least able to get him stumbling backwards, which opens the guy up for Aleks to pound him with a savage right hook that has his head snapping to the side.

The big guy recovers quickly, and he’s back in Aleks’ face, slashing at him. Aleks dashes to the left, but the Alpha still catches his right forearm with his nails, raking down Aleks’ skin, deep enough to draw blood. The pain does nothing but sharpen Aleks’ mind even more, and he’s preparing to lunge at him again when the smaller Alpha is suddenly latched onto his back, trying his best take Aleks down. Aleks shakes violently from side-to-side, but before he can dislodge the Alpha, a set of sharp teeth are buried in his upper left arm. Aleks snarls at his attacker, thrashing around until he’s able to arch his back and throw him off. He can hear the body hit the ground behind him with a dull thud, so he shifts his focus back to the big guy, who’s ready and waiting for him.

Aleks stalks forward, intensely aware of the deep gashes on his arms that have proceeded to bleed profusely. He needs to be smart about this, the Alpha is much stronger than him, but he’s faster, and he’ll need to use that to his advantage. Behind him, he vaguely registers the noise of an impact, followed by the clanging of metal striking the ground, and the larger Alpha growls, looking over Aleks’ shoulder. Curious, and making sure to keep the Alpha in his peripheral vision, he turns and can’t help but smile at the scene before him.

James is cowering against the wall, a half-broken metal pipe lying next to him on the ground. The smaller Alpha is sprawled out on the ground, completely motionless. He could be unconscious or dead, Aleks doesn’t really know or care, but just the fact that James, his wonderful, beautiful James who’s in heat and scared and in pain, can still fight back if it means protecting his mates. He swells with such a fierce pride and love for his Omega, turning back to the Alpha and smiling at him as he snarls and prowls forwards. 

The big guy is clearly enraged now; James has knocked his friend out cold, and their leader is locked in a savage brawl with Brett, if their noises are anything to go by. Aleks welcomes the rage, though; while it helps him to focuses his own mind, the Alpha will be so consumed by it that it makes him sloppy. The Alpha charges, but Aleks is two steps ahead of him, he darts to the right and slips under his outstretched arm, jabbing him in his ribs on his way past, and the Alpha arches in on the spot. He’s distracted now, and Aleks wants to finish this as soon as possible so he can help his mate.

Aleks lunges behind him and delivers a well-aimed kick to the back of the knees, effectively eliminating the Alpha’s base of support, and he watches – almost as if in slow motion – as his knees buckle and the big bastard hits the ground _hard_. As if that wasn’t already good enough, he also lands on his arm, and Aleks can hears the telltale crack of a dislocated shoulder.

That’s good enough for Aleks, he knows that the Alpha won’t dare to try anything else now, so he prowls around the writhing form on the ground, and the unmoving body of the smaller Alpha, to crouch between them and James. He notices that the unconscious one is slowly stirring, and his lips automatically curl back over his fangs, before a pained groan echoes from deeper into the alley, and the leader of the three stumbles towards the street, wisely giving Aleks a wide berth. He’s a mess, skin littered with bites and scratches, though Aleks wouldn’t expect any less from someone going head-to-head with Brett.

The largest Alpha scrambles up, holding his injured arm as he follows close on the leader’s heels, making sure his eyes never leave Aleks and Brett. The last Alpha seems to regain his senses finally, and he turns, expecting to pick up the fight where he left off. But when he turns back, all he sees is Aleks and Brett, battered and bruised, but still formidable in every sense of the word. The gravity of the situation seems to dawn on him as he looks back to see his two accomplices disappearing around the corner of the alley, and with one last terrified look back at Brett and Aleks, he’s bolting out of the alley.

Aleks snarls at his retreating form, more in victory than anything else, but Brett decides to chase him out for good measure, sprinting after the fleeing Alpha. As Aleks watches the danger being driven off, he’s suddenly hyperaware of the fact that James needs him now, more than ever before, and he spins, flitting to James’ side as he tentatively reaches towards the cowering form of his Omega, “James!” 

James makes a high, terrified whine as he stares at Aleks with wide, unseeing eyes, the dark brown orbs glazed over with fear, and cringes back against the alley wall. Aleks feels a momentary stab of betrayal, with the knowledge that James is scared of _him_ , but then he notices his reflection in those glassy eyes.

His eyes are glowing in the dark of the alley, the whites of his eyes turned black, making the fiery light in his eyes stand out all the more. His fangs are sharp where they jut out from the line of teeth in his open mouth. He’s absolutely covered with blood, streaming from the bite on his upper arm and the gash on his other forearm. Even to his own eyes, he looks monstrous, like a wild animal that’s been in a bloody fight. The realization makes him flinch back, the anger in him dying like a candle being snuffed out, and he feels his features return to normal as the shock of it settles over him. With a newfound restraint in his voice, Aleks tries again, much quieter this time.

“James… Baby, it’s me…”, he begs, holding both hands up where James can see them, in a submissive gesture, “I’m right here, honey… _Please_ , come back to me…”

It takes a few seconds, but Aleks can slowly see the light returning to James’ eyes, can see his brain switch from instinctive action to rational thought, and he hears James whine as everything that’s happened catches up with him again. James launches into his arms, almost bowling Aleks over in his haste, and he buries his face in Aleks’ neck as his voice catches on a soft, broken sob, “Aleks…” 

He can’t do anything except hold James close for a while, one hand rubbing over his back soothingly, although he knows that it’s probably not going to do anything. As he feels hot tears flow down his shoulder, feeling the way the fear and pain pour out of James in waves, Aleks is dismayed to notice his own eyes prickling with tears as well, the pain of knowing his Omega was in danger threatening at the corners of his eyes.

He doesn’t hear Brett return over the sound of James’ sobbing, but he just _knows_ that he’s there, and when he turns to look up at his mate, Brett leans down as one of his hands cups at Aleks’ neck, while the other one rests on James’ back, stroking him lightly to reinforce that he’s there with them.

“Aleks”, Brett breathes, trying his best to not startle James any more than he already is, “We’ve got to get him home. He’s hurt, and so are we. We need to get out of here”, he reminds gently, and when Aleks looks from James’ shaking body to Brett’s worried eyes, nodding slowly, Brett helps him to get up as he cradles James to his chest so that he doesn’t jostle him.

The walk back to the car seems like a small eternity, and Aleks can’t help but keep looking over his shoulder as he and Brett make their way down the lonely street. With the help of Brett, Aleks is able to stretch along the back seats, his back leaning against the window as he holds James close to him so his nose is pressed right up against Aleks’ scent gland. Brett is in the driver’s seat straight away, and they’re heading home as soon as the engine starts up.

Aleks can feel James in his arms, shaking and whimpering as he curls into Aleks’ warmth, and it feels like his heart is being ripped out of his chest, looking up to meet Brett’s eyes in the rear-view mirror, and see the pain reflected there, “Jesus, Brett… I’ve never seen him this bad before.”

Brett stares back at the road for a long time, focusing on not turning too sharply, but Aleks can hear the way his teeth are gritted when he speaks again, “We should have killed them for this. We should have killed them all.”

Aleks looks back at him, less surprised than you might think, because the idea had been at the forefront of his mind throughout their fight. But no matter how much either of them might want to do it, it’s an extremely stupid idea, they both know it, and he chides his mate from the back seat, “You know the Omega Protection Act as well as I do, Brett.”

“Yeah, yeah”, Brett huffs, rolling his eyes as he recites the universally-known laws in a mocking tone, “ _An Alpha has the right to protect their Omega from anyone or anything that may threaten to harm them. Injuries caused by such disputes are free from legal bounds, but death will be punished by the highest level of the law._ ”

“It’s done, Brett”, Aleks has to resist the urge to snap at him, remembering the Omega curled up against him, “James needs us to be there for him right now. So _please_ , call Trevor and get him to meet us at the apartment. Tell him to bring his first aid kit.” 

As Brett reaches into the dash to grab his phone, Aleks remembers something else, “Get him to bring Asher with him, as well, you know he’s always less nervous when Asher’s around.”

Brett meets his eyes for a second and nods, bringing Trevor’s contact up and putting the phone on speaker as it dials through. James makes another soft noise against Aleks’ throat, and all Aleks can do is hold him tighter as his heart clenches painfully in his chest.

“Tell them to hurry…”


	3. Brett

When they finally walk through the door of their apartment, Brett sends one last worried look Aleks’ way before he’s dashing through the house to find food, water and some old blankets that still smell like the three of them, but aren’t good enough that it’ll be much of a loss if they get blood on them.

When he gets back to the living room, Aleks is cradling James to his body, crooning softly as he rocks him gently in his arms, and Brett has to take a deep breath to work through the swell of love that flutters in his chest at the sight of both of his mates here together, safe and protected.

He lays the blankets down so they’re covering the couch, and meets Aleks’ gaze as he stretches out along the lounge. Aleks nods at him, walking over to the couch and carefully lowering James into Brett’s waiting arms.

James is still very tightly wound, and as soon as he feels himself being pulled away from the comforting proximity of Aleks’ scent gland, he immediately starts panicking, a high whine escaping his lips as his searching hands fly out to try and find some familiar contact. Brett is used to an Omega’s need for scenting, especially in such a terrible case such as this, so he just draws James into his secure embrace, tucking his head up against his scent gland until his Omega huffs out a relieved sigh against his mating mark and relaxes into his arms.

Brett watches as Aleks paces back and forth a few times, obviously needing to do _something_ while they wait for Trevor and Asher to show up, and eventually he crouches on the floor so his face is level with James’ body. His hand comes up to pat at James’ back, and James automatically tenses for a second, before he recognises Aleks’ familiar touch and leans into it. Aleks’ fingers sweep over James’ cheek, and Brett can feel James turn his head a little to look at Aleks without moving his nose from Brett’s scent gland.

“Hey, baby”, Aleks whispers, slowly stroking James’ cheek with his thumb, and Brett can feel the flutter of eyelashes against his skin, “How are you going?” 

James seems to take a while to find his voice, and when he does, it comes out weak and hoarse, “I’ve been better…”

“You should eat something”, Aleks tries, and Brett doesn’t blame him, because James is looking so weak compared to normal, that it’s making Brett worried as well. James, however, merely wrinkles his nose at the suggestion and shakes his head, and Aleks doesn’t push the issue, knowing as well as Brett does that the pain from James’ heat will be radiating out from his belly at this very moment.

“At least have some water”, Aleks sighs, and with a bit of gentle coaxing, he’s able to lift the bottle of water to James’ lips and get him to take small sips until half of the water is gone, and Brett considers that a small win, at the very least.

That’s when they hear running footsteps, and all three turn to watch as the door springs open, and Trevor and Asher burst into the room. They’re panting, and the horrified looks on both their faces as they stare at the three of them with wide eyes, would normally make Brett laugh, if the situation weren’t so dire.

Trevor is the first to move, his eyes sweeping over all of them before settling on James, and he kneels down next to Aleks. One of his hands goes to rest on the small of James’ back, and Brett can see how his fingers are trembling slightly. When he speaks, his voice comes out so quiet that it’s almost inaudible, “W-what happened?”

“James went into heat early, on his way home”, Brett answers, looking to Trevor, but the Omega’s eyes never leave James, “Three Alphas cornered him as he was walking back. Aleks and I knew something wasn’t right, we felt it through the Bond…”

Aleks finally seems to find his voice, and he continues on when Brett trails off into silence because of his uncertainty, “We both saw it in our minds, we could see what he was seeing, feel what he was feeling. It was only flashes, but I’ve never experienced anything like it before. Is that normal?”

Although Trevor and Asher say nothing, Brett can still see the astonishment in their eyes that tells him that it’s not something that’s commonplace.

Seeing as nobody seems to be saying anything, Brett fills in the rest of the details, “Anyway, I knew where he was because I recognised the area, and when we got there, Aleks and I had to fight them off.”

“James helped as well”, Aleks pipes up again, staring at James with so much gloating affection, before his gaze turns to Brett, “You should’ve seen him, babe. He was hurt and scared but he still grabbed a great big metal pipe and smacked one of them over the head with it.”

Brett’s eyebrows shoot up in disbelief, and he can see that Trevor and Asher are having just about the same reaction.

Aleks chuckles at all of them, but continues on regardless, looking into James’ eyes this time, “You were so brave, sweetie. I could have died if he’d caught me from behind. You saved me…”, and Brett can feel James’ cheeks heat up and a proud little smile quirk his lips up as he nuzzles even closer to Brett’s neck.

Nobody seems willing to speak for a long while, but Trevor eventually shifts, lets out a long breath that Brett didn’t realize he’d been holding in. His eyes give them all a once-over, zeroing in on their wounds, and there’s still a slight tremor in his hands as he unzips his bag of medical supplies. As he works, he calls to Asher in a low voice, asking him to collect a bowl of hot water and some clean wash cloths, and after a few seconds where he can’t seem to tear his eyes from James’ body, he leaves the room.

When Asher returns, placing the requested items on the ground next to Trevor, his hand lingers on Trevor’s shoulder, rubbing small circles, and Trevor’s shaking subsides as he gazes up at his Alpha gratefully. Trevor isn’t officially trained in medicine, but of them all, he’s the most knowledgeable, thanks to a good childhood education, and when he looks back at James, his eyes deadly serious, they all know that he’s in medic mode now.

“Where did he get hurt?”, Trevor asks, his voice is quiet and sure.

“We weren’t there for that part”, Aleks replies, “But I remember feeling a blow to the back of the head when I was having one of those visions.”

Trevor turns to James, wanting to confirm the hunch from the source, “Did you hit your head, James?”, and James nods slowly for a few seconds before he mumbles out, “The wall.”

Trevor pulls on a pair of thin latex gloves and he holds up his hands so James can see them, “I’m just gonna feel for it, ok?”, and when James nods again, Trevor’s fingers gently search over his scalp until James winces and lets out a soft, pained hiss. Brett watches Trevor’s every move, and he doesn’t seem to be very worried about whatever he finds, so Brett has to take that as a good sign.

“It’s not bad. Luckily his hair protected most of the area. Though, there’s always a slight chance of concussion”, he murmurs, before turning to look James in the eye, “Are you still feeling dizzy or nauseous?”

James shakes his head to say no, before he’s able to croak out, “It hurts a little, but the heat is much worse.”

Trevor nods, whipping out a tiny flashlight from his bag and shining it directly into James’ left eye first, and then his right one. Although James flinches a bit, Trevor smiles at him, seeming satisfied.

“His pupils are dilating and constricting at normal levels, so I think he’ll be fine. You should keep him hydrated, and keep an eye on him tonight”, he says, looking between Brett and Aleks now. Brett automatically holds James closer to him, kissing the top of his head, and Aleks nods, letting Trevor know that they’ve already got him to drink half a bottle.

Now that he’s checked James over, Trevor looks to Brett and Aleks, examining the gashes that are covering them, some sealed by coagulation, and others where the blood is still flowing, “I’m going to need to clean these, or they could get infected. Either that, or you’ll pass out from blood loss.”

Trevor starts with Aleks, because he’s the closest and the easiest to reach, dipping one of the cloths into the bowl of water, which is now sitting at a nice warm temperature thanks to his impeccable timing, and runs it over the cut on Aleks’ right forearm, cleaning out the dried blood and dirt from the aftermath of their fight. Aleks growls with pain, and Brett’s free hand drops down to intertwine with his and squeeze his fingers comfortingly.

Trevor tells Aleks to hold the cloth firmly over the wound, and Brett watches as he reaches into his bag to pull out a large jar of a slightly-thicker-than-water liquid. As Trevor unscrews the lid of the jar, Brett glances at it warily, wanting to know what the stuff is before it goes on either of them. Trevor’s gaze meets his furrowed brows, and he gives him an apologetic smile.

“It’s just come out”, Trevor states, and when Brett looks just as confused, he continues his explanation, “You know when you bite an Omega, and your saliva causes the wound to be fully healed by the morning? Well, leading scientists have been studying the properties of Alpha saliva for the past few years, and they just figured out how to emulate its effects to speed up healing. Except, with _this_ stuff, there won’t be a mark left to show for it.”

“I get some of this–”, Trevor says, dipping a clean rag into the liquid, before smearing it over Aleks’ wound, smiling at the pleased noise Aleks makes when the liquid obviously soothes the pain of his cut, “–and bandage you up to stop the bleeding, and you won’t have anything there by the morning. It’s an incredibly exciting medical discovery.” 

Brett sometimes doesn’t trust medicine, feels the urge to get things sorted on his own, but he does trust Trevor, so he sits back and doesn’t stop him from working over them all to treat the rest of their cuts. By the time he’s is done, Brett is feeling blissfully pain-free, and if Aleks’ expression is anything to go by, he feels just about the same. James, on the other hand, still nestled securely in Brett’s embrace, is shaking and making small noises against his neck, despite having had all of his scratches treated.

Now that his body is physically safe, the symptoms of James’ heat have returned at about ten times the intensity, and the levels of pheromones in the room skyrocket. Brett can feel it hit him like a punch in the gut, and he is acutely aware of how hard he suddenly is, his knot already forming at the base of his cock, as James starts to grind against him.

James shudders on top of him, wailing into his ear, and Brett immediately recognises the way he always reacts to his heat cramps, “ _Brett_ … It hurts…”

“I know, baby, I know”, Brett whispers, gripping at James even tighter. He suddenly picks up on the tension in the room, and looks up to assess the situation.

He meets Trevor’s eyes first, and with one glance, he knows that they’re on the same page. Trevor nods, and starts to pack away his things as quickly as he can, while still being careful with them. As soon as he’s done, he’s up on his feet again and moving towards the front door. Brett is barely able to focus on him, so consumed by his Omega on top of him and his overwhelming need to mate, but he can vaguely hear Aleks thanking Trevor for everything and promising to call him in the morning to let him know that everything is fine.

The only thing that could possibly break through Brett’s rut-induced haze, is his need to protect himself and his mates, so when he feels a palpable energy coming from the other side of the room, he looks up. 

“Come on, Asher”, Trevor warns, reaching to grab his mate’s hand, “We’ve got to go now.”

But Asher seems frozen in place, entranced by the pheromones surrounding him, and as he watches James moan again, more slick soaking into his jeans, Brett can see the faintest fiery glow begin to burn in his eyes. Brett tenses up, instantly on the defensive, and is ready to snarl at the other Alpha, before Trevor steps in and renders it unnecessary. 

“Asher”, Trevor blurts out, a little more forceful this time, and his hand caresses Asher’s cheek. The Alpha finally seems to be broken from his trance, and he shakes his head a bit as his eyes flit up to meet Trevor’s, “Let’s go home.”

Trevor gives Asher a small peck on the lips and shoos him out the door before the intoxicating scent can take control of him again, looking back one last time to smile at the twin looks of gratitude that Aleks and Brett are throwing his way.

“Call me if anything goes wrong”, he reminds them, and after they both nod at him, he walks out and pulls the door shut behind him.

Aleks is back with them in an instant, and Brett watches as the younger Alpha pulls James into a soft, trembling kiss, his hands ghosting over James’ cheeks and carding through his hair, being careful to avoid his sore spot, and he almost sounds close to tears, something of a rarity for Aleks, “Baby, _baby_ … James… We thought we were going to lose you…”

James opens his mouth, he seems to want to reassure them both, but then another spike of pain rips through his abdomen, and he sobs out loud, tears overflowing and running in tracks down his cheeks, “ _Please_ …”

Brett looks at Aleks, sees the same pain that he’s currently feeling, reflected in those chocolate brown eyes, and makes his decision instantly. He twists around so he’s able to stand up, never letting go of James, whose face is still pressed to Brett’s chest, tears soaking a wet patch into the material of his shirt. James is flushed, the bits of his exposed skin that are making contact with Brett feel feverish, blazing as hot as a flame.

Brett walks through to their bedroom, knowing without any doubt that Aleks will be right behind him. When he gets there, the lights are dimmed low, as usual, and Brett uses one arm to help get himself onto the bed, while the other one stays securely wrapped around James. He feels the bed dip as Aleks crawls on as well, crawling over to where Brett and James are resting right in the middle of their huge king-sized bed.

James groans as more slick gushes from his hole, hands flying to Aleks and Brett’s arms, clutching at them so hard that his grip is almost bruising, and Brett can’t fight the urge to press closer to him. Brett’s hand dips low, rucking up James’ ruined shirt so his fingers can brush up his chest as he pulls it up and off. On one hand, Brett wants to rip James’ clothes off and take him until he’s screaming, but on the other hand, he wants to take this slow and savour every moment that his Omega is safe and protected in their arms, and the latter of the two options ends up winning out.

Aleks certainly isn’t complaining about the turn of events, and he dives forward to mouth at the junction between James’ neck and shoulder. James arches back towards Aleks with a quiet gasp, and luckily for Brett, it leaves the expanse of his naked chest open for Brett to lay a trail of kisses across his skin.

Under normal circumstances, Aleks and Brett would work away at James for hours, until he’s so desperate that he’s begging for them, but tonight, they’ve all been through hell, James especially, and Brett can’t bear to put James through any more pain in his current state. So, like a loving mate, he encourages James to lean even further back into Aleks’ arms, and gets to work on unbuttoning James’ jeans while Aleks keeps kissing at his own mating mark on James’ neck. He’s able to grab James’ jeans and boxers at the waistband, pulling them both down at the same time, and James shivers as his cock springs forth from the confinements of his pants, already hard and dripping with need.

Brett’s mind is warring with itself again, stuck between wanting to fuck James and wanting to just devour the expanse of soft, tan skin before him. But then Aleks nips at James’ shoulder, brings one hand around so he can tease James’ nipple between his fingertips, and the look on James’ face, the desperate whimper that escapes his lips as his eyelids flutter closed and his cock bobs in the space between the two of them, another drop of precome leaking from the tip, and Brett feels like the sides of his throat have sucked closed. 

Once Brett knows that Aleks has James covered, he shuffles around and drops onto his stomach so his mouth is only inches from James’ cock. He looks up at his mates, sees Aleks staring down at him hungrily as he redoubles his efforts of teasing James’ nipples and licks a broad stripe up the side of James’ neck, blowing cool air on the skin just to hear the way James whines. James’ eyes meet his, half-lidded and clouded by desire, and Brett makes sure that his gaze never leaves James’ face, as he slowly leans in. 

Brett takes James into his hand, feels the way his whole body twitches with the contact, and he can’t help but smile. The skin beneath his fingertips is burning hot, and the _noise_ James makes when Brett slowly rubs his thumb along his length, just once from base to tip, sort of has Brett forgetting how to breathe. He drinks in James’ reaction, every little noise and move like an aphrodisiac that stokes the fire in his belly. 

Brett leans forward, tongue darting out to lap at the slit as he collects the drops of precome on his tongue, and if anything, the taste of James’ arousal just makes him hungrier for more. Brett wets his lips and leans forward, eyes never leaving James’ as his tongue swipes a trail up the underside of his cock and he sinks down about halfway onto him in one swift motion. James spasms _hard_ , moans into the room as he arches back into Aleks’ body, and the noise goes straight to Brett’s cock, having to close his eyes as he feels himself throb almost painfully in his pants.

Before James has a chance to fully recover, Aleks is tipping his chin to the side so he can pull him into an all-encompassing kiss, swallowing up James’ desperate noises before he can even make them. Brett keeps working away at James, bobbing his head to take a little more of his cock into his mouth with every pass. James shudders between them as more slick gushes from his body, Brett can smell the intoxicating scent that fills the room, and his fingers unerringly seek out James’ hole.

Usually, Brett would have to prep James for at least half an hour, but his Omega is in heat right now, and his body is already beyond prepared to take an Alpha’s cock. Despite the knowledge that he could sink into James right this second, the feeling when Brett presses two fingers into James’ hole and feels the way his hot inner walls clench and flutter around him, still makes him groan approvingly, sending vibrations along James’ cock that have his mate whining, high-pitched and needy, into Aleks’ mouth.

Brett thrusts his fingers a few times just to luxuriate in the heat and the tightness of James’ body, and when he pulls them out them, he can feel James’ hole clenching around him to try and stop him from leaving. Brett pulls off of James, and the wet noise of James’ cock sliding out of his throat has both of his mates staring at him ravenously as he lifts his fingers to his own lips and draws them into his mouth, uses his tongue to lick the taste of James’ slick from his fingers.

“You taste so good, baby”, Brett purrs up at his Omega, and when he sees Aleks watching him too, pupils blown wide and wet lips parted as he pants against James’ shoulder, Brett knows exactly what he wants. He pushes his fingers back into James again, coating them in more slick, watches James gasp and jerk as he pulls his fingers out again and lifts them up to press them to Aleks’ full lips.

Aleks takes them in an instant, greedily claiming Brett’s fingers as his tongue laves all over them to catch every last drop of the delicious liquid. He hears Aleks growling low in his throat as he nibbles at Brett’s fingers, more of a soft, pleased rumble than anything else, and the steady pressure of Aleks’ teeth against his fingertips makes Brett chuckle. A movement catches his eye, and his gaze flickers to James, whose eyes are riveted on Aleks’ mouth, watching him with a look that’s stuck somewhere between curious and envious, and it only takes Brett about a second to catch on. 

“Oh, I see… You want to taste yourself too, don’t you, baby?”, Brett grins impishly, watching the way James’ guilty eyes snap to his, wide as saucers, and he flushes a deep pink.

Aleks finally relents his grip on Brett’s fingers so he can turn to study James’ face, and he laughs when he sees that James is avoiding his eyes and breathing heavier than before. They’re both watching James’ face closely when Brett’s fingers press into him again, using three this time, and James huffs out a whimper as his head falls back to rest on Aleks’ shoulder. Aleks takes full advantage, as always, and his lips brush across James right cheek, nuzzling at his jawline for a bit, before he starts to nibble at his earlobe.

When Brett pulls his fingers out, the wet noise is so obscene that all three of them are groaning, and Brett can’t help but notice the way James licks his lips as Brett raises his slick-coated fingers to meet them. He seems tentative at first, almost shy, as the tip of his tongue darts out to lick at Brett’s fingertip, but then his eyes widen and he surges forward to take all three fingers into his mouth at once, his hand flying up to grip at Brett’s wrist, holding him closer so he can’t pull away. Brett watches on, utterly captivated, as James’ eyes fall shut and his eyebrows furrow like he’s concentrating on something, moaning around Brett’s fingers as he sucks on them with enough pressure that it’s almost bordering on painful. Brett meets Aleks’ eyes, and the look in them is one of predatory excitement. This is _definitely_ something they’ll have to look into further in the future.

When James has collected every single bit of slick he can, he breathes out heavily through his nose, Brett can feel the puff of warm air rushing over the back of his hand, and his eyes slowly open again, blinking a few times as he comes back to himself. When he looks at Brett and Aleks again, takes in the stunned, excited looks on both their faces, he freezes, and his eyes go wide with horror. 

“Did you enjoy that, sweetie?”, Aleks purrs in his ear, light and teasing, and even though Brett didn’t think it was possible for James to get any redder, somehow, he does. James looks flustered and embarrassed, and it makes Brett want to just pull him close and kiss him until they’re both dizzy. But before he has a chance to rectify that situation, James goes rigid, eyes clamped shut and teeth gritted against the wave of pain that consumes him, and Aleks and Brett can’t do anything but hold him tight and watch on helplessly until it eventually subsides.

When James’ muscles finally unlock, he collapses back into them, his hands finding their way to his mates, and he grips both of them tightly as his voice catches on a sob, new tears welling up to replace the ones that only just finished drying. He’s instantly trembling again, so far past the point of desperation that he can hardly think straight anymore. Brett knows that James needs an Alpha’s cock, and he needs it right _now_ , so he throws his shirt off and shuffles off his pants and boxer briefs as quickly as he can, thankful that Aleks is there to rub gentle patterns on James’ skin and whisper reassurances in his ear.

As soon as he’s completely naked, Brett reaches for James, and his Omega comes willingly, letting himself be deposited in Brett’s lap, with his back pressed up against his mate’s bare chest. Even though Brett is easily strong enough to lift up James on his own, he’s grateful when Aleks leans forward to hold James hips up so Brett can grip the base of his own cock, already rock hard and leaking streams of precome, and press the wet head to James’ hole.

Rather than pushing in himself, Brett lets James sink down onto him slowly, letting gravity do most of the work as he and Aleks steady James so he’s not going to take it too fast. He feels James’ hole stretch around him as the Omega throws his head back and a long moan echoes into the room. One of James’ hands grips at Aleks’ wrist, while the other finds its way into Brett’s hair, and he holds on for dear life until Brett is fully seated, hips pressed flush to his ass.

Brett has to just sit there for a second and try to remember how to breathe as James shakes and trembles in his lap, continues to let out quiet little whines and whimpers at the heady feeling of Brett filling him up. Brett’s arms move to surround James, one around his waist and the other further up so he can rub soothing little circles into James’ collarbone and shoulder, and he pulls James closer so he can bury his nose in his mate’s hair and just breathe him in. Brett is stunned to silence for a long while, just appreciating how beautifully James takes him, as if he’s born to do it, and it takes him a second to realize that from a biological standpoint, James technically is.

As soon as James is safe and secure in Brett’s arms, Aleks lets go of his hips and strips himself in a flurry of movement. He’s back in an instant, pressing close to James as he kisses the Omega like he wants to ruin him, fingers tangling in James’ hair as his other hand splays on his chest.

When they pull apart, Aleks’ lips are rosy and kiss-swollen. He looks just as dazed as James seems to be, and Brett can’t resist the urge to rush forward and kiss him as well. It’s rougher than the kiss shared by his mates, more of a fight for dominance between two Alphas, a clash of teeth and tongues, and Brett is eventually able to gain the upper hand by pulling Aleks’ bottom lip between his teeth and tugging gently. The younger Alpha whines indignantly, huffing out an annoyed breath as Brett finally lets go of his lip, and Aleks pokes his tongue out when Brett grins at him triumphantly.

James moans, obviously feeling left out, and all of their attention is back on him in an instant. Brett starts kissing along the left side of James’ neck, right where his mark sits, and Aleks traces James’ jawline with his finger, scratching in his beard and using his thumb to brush across James’ cheek as he leans forward to peck him on the nose, murmuring against the hot skin, “Don’t worry, baby, we’re gonna make you feel so good.”

To emphasise Aleks’ point, Brett immediately rocks his hips up into James, hearing him gasp as he clenches around Brett’s cock, and the little whimper James can’t help but make as he shifts in Brett’s lap, it may as well be a choir of angels to Brett’s ears.

Brett starts first, one hand resting on the bed behind him so he can steady himself as he holds James around the waist and lifts him up a bit. From there, he’s able to thrust up into James’ body as deep or as hard as he likes, and the wet noises have him groaning as he throbs inside his Omega. James moans, long and low and desperate, as more slick gushes out of him, absolutely soaking Brett and Aleks, and seeping into the sheets beneath them, and it’s all so hot and wet that Brett growls as he sucks a mark into the sweaty skin behind James’ left ear.

Aleks is never one to miss out on the fun, so he slips his fingers into James’ hole, alongside Brett’s cock, and collects some of James’ slick on his fingers. He removes them after a bit, but not before he has a chance to tease along the underside of Brett’s cock, still pistoning in and out of James, and he smirks when he earns overwhelmed noises from both of them for his efforts. At this stage, Aleks is well and truly hard, and Brett watches him shuffle closer to James, getting James to hook his legs around his waist as he lines up their cocks and takes both of them in hand.

Aleks follows Brett’s rhythm, thrusting up into his tight fist when Brett pushes in all the way, aided by James’ slick and the copious amounts of precome that he and James are both producing, and the choked-off moan he muffles against James’ throat has the Omega throwing an arm around his shoulders and arching back to try and take even more of Brett’s cock. Brett nips at James’ shoulder, groans at the way James’ inner walls clamp around him every single time he pulls out, determined to not let him leave, and relaxes when he pushes back in, always trying to draw him deeper.

None of them are going to last much longer, that much is beyond dispute, and Brett ramps up his pace until the slap of skin-against-skin echoes throughout the room, feels the way his knot swells as James’ hole continues to swallow him up. He vaguely hears James’ moans pitch higher, can recognise the sound of the Omega’s nails raking down Aleks’ back as James’ nails also dig into his own wrist. Aleks leans forward more, lining up along James’ body as he continues to rut against his cock, trying his best to keep a hold of them both as his knot bulges as well.

Brett feels a slightly painful pressure in his gums, and he knows that his canines are growing and sharpening, can feel the pointed edges as they drag along his bottom lip. Aleks hunches over and groans, and when he looks up again, his teeth are pointed too, scleras black and irises glowing like wildfire.

“ _B-baby_ …”, Aleks gasps, nosing at James’ cheek, and his desperation is obvious from the way his eyebrows turn down as if he’s in pain, “C-can we…?”

“Y-yes”, James whimpers, jolts between them as Aleks thumbs over the head of his cock and Brett rams into his prostate again and again, “ _Please_ …”

Aleks doesn’t waste a single second, pressing close to James on the right side of his neck, and Brett follows him, hovering over his own mark on James’ left side. It’s like an instinctive call, an invisible string that pulls Brett to James’ scent gland and urges him to sink his teeth into his Omega’s neck, and he has no intention of resisting that craving. Brett bites down hard, feels his canines dig deep into James’ flesh and tastes hot blood in his mouth, renewing their bond and the mating mark James will have to show for it. He’s vaguely aware that Aleks has bitten James on his other side as well, can hear the choked moan James lets out as he shudders between them.

Now this, _this_ , is Brett’s favourite part of it all. More than the pleasure, more than the sex or even the orgasm. Because, right now, for a few glorious seconds, he’s closer to his mates than he can ever physically hope to be. When he bites James, when he makes that connection with both of his mates, he’s no longer just himself, just Brett. Everything he ever was, everything he is today, that belongs to them and everything they are, that belongs to him. He can taste the very essence of their beings, can feel every emotion they feel; pain, lust, fear, _love_ , so much fucking love that it almost hurts. He sees their blinding terror when they knew James was in trouble, sees that James refused to give up when it seemed like there was no hope left, relives the relief of having James safe in their arms again. Mentally, it’s like no other experience in the world, nothing that any drug could hope to compare to, and it’s with only one truth on his mind that Brett topples over the edge.

**_They love me._ **

His orgasm hits him like a fucking freight train, makes him see stars as he thrusts upwards and buries his knot in James’ body, his cock twitching and pulsing as he fills his mate up with hot spurts of come. It’s hard to hear anything over the blood roaring in his ears and the growl that’s rumbling like thunder, somewhere deep in his own chest, but he can faintly hear James keening as he comes as well, can feel the jerking movement as James clenches around Brett’s cock and Aleks ruts to his own release against James’ cock, probably covering James’ chest with come, considering the vast amount an Alpha produces. 

Everything seems fuzzy for a long time, and Brett doesn’t even open his eyes, just lets the afterglow roll over him in soft waves, savours the warmth of the two bodies he’s curled into, the scent of sweat and sex and pheromones swirling around the room, and listens to the heavy breathing that sounds almost deafening in the otherwise silence of the room.

By the time he’s sighing against James’ skin, blinking his eyes blearily and withdrawing his teeth from his mate’s neck, his breathing has already calmed down quite a bit. He smiles lazily, still drunk on sex and love and James and Aleks, tenderly licking at James’ bite to clean the blood away and stop the bleeding, making sure to get the whole thing, the various antibiotics in his saliva ensuring that the new mating mark will be healed by the morning. He can hear Aleks doing the same thing on James’ opposite side, and one of his hands goes to playfully card through the other Alpha’s blond-tipped hair while he nuzzles at James’ neck, pressing feather-light kisses over the warm skin of his throat and jawline, and hears James make a contented little purring noise as he leans into Brett’s touch.

Eventually, Brett feels his knot go down, and he shifts a little as he rests his chin on James’ shoulder. Aleks seems to get the idea, kissing James’ neck one more time before he leans back and smiles at both of them. Brett glances down at James’ chest, and when he looks up at Aleks again, the younger Alpha has the _biggest_ shit-eating grin on his face. Well, his prediction had been right after all, and James’ entire front is _covered_ with Aleks’ come. Brett just quirks an eyebrow at his mate, trying his best to not reveal his amusement. 

“What can I say,” Aleks laughs merrily, fingers swiping through the mess of come on James’ belly, “I guess I’ve just got a lot of love to give.”

“Oh my God!”, Brett snorts at that, wrinkling his nose at the mere implication, and James is giggling in his arms, “You did _not_ just refer to your fucking come as ‘ _love_ ’.”

“What’s the matter, Brett?”, Aleks smirks, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he waggles his fingers closer to Brett’s face, “You don’t want a little bit of lovin’?”

“ _Aleksandr!_ ”, Brett squawks, utterly appalled, “If you put those anywhere near me, I swear to God I’ll fucking bite them off!”

Aleks still has a mischievous light in his eyes, but he obviously doesn’t want to ruin such a perfect moment, so his hand drops down to wipe his fingers clean on the sheets. At this point, it’s not even a big deal anymore, they’re already soaked with come and blood and slick, so they’re going to have to be changed anyway. Brett feels James shuffle around in his lap, sighing tiredly, and he can see that Aleks is looking at him fondly as well.

“Thank you…”, James’ voice comes, a bit weak and croaky, and so quiet that it’s almost impossible to hear him, “For everything.”

“What do you mean, honey?”, Brett breathes, resting on James’ shoulder so he can try to read his mate’s face.

“Thank you for coming for me”, James says, and he sniffs as tears begin to pool in his eyes, “Thank you for loving me more than anyone has ever loved me in my entire life.”

“Always, baby”, Aleks murmurs, moving to wipe away James’ tears as he kisses him gently on the nose, and Brett pipes up as well, also wanting to reassure his Omega, “We’ll always be there for you.”

James sends them both a teary smile, and allows himself to be praised and kissed for a little while longer. Eventually, though, they all decide that they’ve had enough of being wet and sticky, so Brett slowly pulls out of James. Though they know to expect it, he and James both shiver when all of Brett’s come, nicely sealed up inside James until now, suddenly gushes out of the Omega and onto the mattress, and Brett doesn’t know whether to laugh or cringe at James’ low noise of distaste. It’s funny, really, how the idea seems so desirable when you’re locked in the throes of lust and passion, and instantly becomes so repellent once you find your release.

All three of them are exhausted, eyes struggling to stay open and muscles that feel heavy and sore, but James still wraps his arms around Brett and allows himself to be picked up and carried to the en-suite. Brett plops himself down on the edge of the bathtub, has James draped over him so his mate can rest with his face pressed to Brett’s neck, and one of his arms holds James close while the other reaches over to adjust the taps until a pleasantly lukewarm stream of water pours into the tub.

While all this is happening, Brett can hear Aleks moving around in the bedroom as he strips the bed of their ruined sheets and replaces them with clean, dry ones. It’s definitely not going to be the last time they’ll have to wash all of them during this heat cycle, but that’s exactly why they’re prepared and own extra sets of linen. In the end, laundry is an issue they can deal with tomorrow, because tonight is for savouring each other and strengthening the bond between them.

Brett works methodically, careful to not jostle James as he soaks a cloth and tenderly runs it over his mate’s body to clean off all of the sweat and blood and come, being especially gentle as he moves lower, where James is usually very sore after their mating. And James, bless his heart, doesn’t even stir throughout the entire process, just snuffles quietly against Brett’s skin. Poor thing must be completely wiped out after the hell of a day he’s had.

Aleks leans against the doorframe just as Brett finishes up with James, smiling as he sees their mate knocked out cold in Brett’s arms, “Looks like someone’s out for the count…”

Brett chuckles low in his throat, brushing back the strands of hair obscuring James’ face so he can observe the softness of his features when he sleeps. James’ cheeks are still a little flushed, his hair puffed out around him, and he looks so beautiful and peaceful that it almost makes Brett want to cry. He takes a deep breath, getting himself under control, and motions for Aleks to join him, “Come here, babe.”

Aleks is a hell of a lot cleaner than James was, so it takes Brett almost no time at all to wipe all of the bodily fluids off him. Once Aleks is sorted, Brett gently passes James up to the other Alpha, watching as Aleks tucks James up against his scent gland, humming to him softly as he wanders back into the bedroom. Brett is pretty well off, to be honest, and he mostly has to focus on his lower regions, swiping away until he’s clean and dry and comfortable. He wrings out the cloth, leaving it to dry on the edge of the tub as he follows Aleks back into their room.

The bed has been made; clean, fluffy sheets pulled back to reveal Aleks and James already tucked under the cozy blankets. Brett smiles at the scene, so tooth-rottingly domestic that he would normally be rolling his eyes, but tonight, it couldn’t be more perfect. He flicks the lights off and crawls under the covers, cuddling up against James’ front while Aleks has James’ back.

James is fast asleep, that much is glaringly obvious from the deep, even breaths of warm air that wash over Brett’s skin, and the Omega is curled up with both arms held close to himself, one fist pressed to his chest, while the other rests near his mouth. Brett watches James sleep for god knows how long, watches him _dream_ , folding one of his hands over Aleks’, where it’s resting on the swell of James’ hip, and brushing lightly along James’ wrist with his other fingers. The moment is serene and quiet, warm and loving, absolutely perfect in every way it can be, and when the lure of sleep calls to him, Brett drifts with it willingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr!](https://loveyboyslovin.tumblr.com) I'll be doing asks, prompts and requests through this account! :D


End file.
